Glow in the Night Sky
by Takuthewolf
Summary: Taku is a young Waterbender. What happens when he loses his best friend Yue and joins the Gaang? AU with a little canon. OC
1. Prologue First Splash

**Glow In The Night Sky**

**Preface: **_The story takes place during The Waterbending Master but the beginning has a little backstory. This is my first ATLA story with OCs. I hope you enjoy. I will try to stick to canon as much as possible ad will update every 2 to 3 days if possible. Positive/helpful criticism only. Thanks you guys/gals rock! P.S an anorak is the coat the tribespeople wear ^_^ o_0_

**Prologue: The First Ripple**

_14 years before the series began_

The Northern Water Tribe, a city in the North Pole surrounded by ice and water. Despite the ongoing war against the Fire Nation many of the people live happily here.

A woman with long brown hair and a blue anorak scrambles around looking for her missing her missing son. Her name was Kyoka. Kyoka's son, Taku had wondered off when she was preparing dinner. He was only two years old and very curious.

"Taku, Taku!" Kyoka cried out for her beloved child. She searched all over their icy home but he was nowhere to be found.

_Where could he be? _Tears swelled in Kyoka's eyes as she thought of something happen to her son.

Kyoka was a great healer and she had been very close to Chief Arnook's wife Sena. Kyoka and Sena had been friends since their childhood.

_Maybe Lady Sena could help me…_Kyoka thought as she out ran towards the Chief's home.

Kyoka barged into Sena's room panicking. "Lady Sena! Taku is missing!" Kyoka cried.

Sena was beautiful with her long, dark brown hair braided back and bangs to the side of her face. Sena looked at Kyoka calmly, her eyes focused yet serene.

"Kyoka! How lovely it is to see you!" she exclaimed. Sena was holding her newborn child Princess Yue. Yue was sleeping in her mother's arms curled up, snugly against her.

"Lady Sena I can't find Taku has he wondered in here?" Kyoka asked still in a panic.

Sena smiled as Taku wondered into the room sliding across the icy floor giggling.

"Do not worry. I had found Taku outside and brought him here to see Yue." Sena smiled.

Taku was tiny and had brown hair like his mother but his skin was a little lighter.

Kyoka sighed a breath of relief as she picked up Taku off of the floor. She stared into her son's blue eyes as he giggled recognizing his mother.

"You can't run away from Mama like that…" Kyoka spoke gently as Taku hugged his mother. Taku was very energetic so it was easy for Kyoka to lose track of him.

"Thank you so much Lady Sena"" Kyoka bowed.

"Now Kyoka…I told you it's just Sena!" Sena laughed. "There's no need for such formalities. Besides we've been best friends since we were little girls."

Sena put Yue in a large crib with Water Tribe markings around it. Taku dropped from his mother's arms and watched as Yue slept. Taku seemed curious of Yue's white hair.

"They seem to be like Tui and La themselves." Sena smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kyoka asked.

"Yue is like the moon and Taku is the ocean. He is so strong and energetic but when the moon is out he's still and drawn to her."

_He seems to change like the tides themselves…I thank Tui and La for him. _Kyoka thought and smiled.

Kyoka took in a deep breath and frowned as it smelled of fish and seagull eggs.

"It seems that Taku was playing with the chef as well." Sena laughed.

Kyoka picked Taku up but the boy's eyes were fixed upon the sleeping girl.

"It time for you to take a bath…" Kyoka wrinkled her nose at the smell. She took Taku home bidding farewell to Sena. She had quickly prepared his bath in fear of him running off. Taku frowned as his mother undressed him.

"Don't get mad at me." She smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"No!" Taku yelled as his mother placed him in the warm water. No, Mama and tummy where the only three words Taku knew.

Kyoka had left to get Taku a toy, suddenly she heard a splash. She ran back into the room to see a steady stream of water rise then splash against the ceiling. Although it was accidental, tears welled in her eyes as she knew her son was a Waterbender.

**I hope you enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writing it. I will try to update every week. I'm trying to follow the series but how it would've been if I had been there. So in a way Taku is myself. I will try to go all the way until the end of book 3 so expect many chapters. Please Review! Signing off!**


	2. Calm Sea

**Story is now from Taku's POV**

**Chapter 1 – Calm Sea**

_Present day 99 ASC (After Sozin's Comet)_

_There were no raids…no black snow falling from the sky…no one was afraid. It seemed as if the war never existed. The Tribe was as calm as the shallow seas around them._

I stood there focused, shifting my body weight along with the flow of the water. I raised my arms and twirled myself around hurling the water forward. I felt as if I held the ocean in my hands and its power was at my command.

I had been training near the chief temple with Master Pakku ever since I was eight years old. I had grown to admire him despite is harsh methods and grown accustomed to his serious personality.

"That's enough for today…" Master Pakku spoke ass he ran his fingers through his beard. Master Pakku was the Waterbending master who taught the boys that were untrained benders. Master Pakku looked old but was extremely skilled.

"You're improving greatly…" he smiled.

"I practice everyday Master." I bowed. My hair had covered my face. I didn't tie it back or braid it like the other males of my tribe. I wanted no restraints like the flow of water itself.

"Good. But how old are you Taku?" Pakku asked.

"I just turned sixteen." I replied.

Pakku smiled. "Shouldn't you be searching for a bride at your age?" he inquired.

_Anything but that…_I thought.

I felt nervous once I heard the word bride and my body stiffened. "Um….I am solely focused on my training…" I replied quickly.

"What about you and Princess Yue?" he asked. "You're already an excellent bender for your age and I'm sure you'd make an excellent candidate. Besides you two get long well."

I didn't want to think about marriage. Not now anyways. I wanted to focus on my bending and enjoying my youth. Besides if I did marry Yue I'd be the next chief and I definitely did not want that responsibility.

"Princess Yue is like a sister. We have been best friends since we were babies. I don't see her in THAT way." I emphasized.

"You're turning out to be more like me each day!" Pakku laughed.

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad…" I replied sarcastically and the both of us laughed.

Suddenly another student of Master Pakku came running. "Master! The Avatar is here!" he shouted.

"Well…let's go meet him shall we?" Pakku replied and both of us traveled to the cheif temple. We had decided to travel by gondola. I had bended the water around us to propel us forward. The inside of the temple was large with a waterfall at the center. We had seen Chief Arnook there with a bald kid with blue arrows across his body and I had assumed he was the Avatar.

"Avatar Aang, this is Master Pakku and his top student Taku." Chief Arnook spoke. I bowed formally.

"Just call me Aang." He replied cheerfully. Aang wore yellow and orange robes. I knew nothing of the Air Nomads so I found his appearance to be strange.

"My friend and I can't wait to start learning from you!" Aang spoke excitedly. "But I ask that we have few days of rest?"

Master Pakku's eyes were serious. "If you want rest I suggest you visit a spa. If not then be here at sunrise. Oh Taku?"

"Yes Master?" I replied hoping that I wouldn't have to wake up early.

"You're going to be joining the Avatar and his friend. It's good to brush up on the fundamentals." He smiled.

"But Master-" I was silenced by my mouth being covered in ice. The ice broke from my mouth when I saw Princess Yue. She was now fifteen and of marrying age. I ran towards her. "Princess Yue!" I called out.

Yue stopped and turned around. "Taku! It's great to see you!" she smiled.

"Likewise Princess…" I bowed. I had always found Yue's silvery white hair to be beautiful as the moon itself.

"Taku there's no need to be so formal. You're my best friend relax." She laughed.

_She's going to be married soon…_I thought. _Things won't be the same…_

"So…you're going to be married soon?" I asked casually trying to be cool.

"Yes…" she looked away. "To Hahn…"

Hahn was a young warrior, he was strong and fearless. The girls loved him. I could see the regret in her eyes. She didn't want to marry him, but she had to for her people. I felt bad for her not being able to choose who she wanted to spend her life with. I had that choice ad hadn't made it. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for but I felt that I didn't have a connection to any of the other girls in the Tribe.

"Oh…" I replied. "Come take a walk with me…" I held out my hand and smiled. Yue grabbed my hand as we walked off.

We had walked around the outside of the temple. The sky was orange as the sun was setting. "I hear you've become an excellent waterbender." Yue said as we had found a place to sit overlooking the entire watertribe.

"Yeah. I even have Master Pakku praising my skills…" I said rubbing my head and feeling a bit modest.

"I'm happy for you…." She smiled at me. I stared into her blue eyes ad she looked away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Remember when we were little and you would always say that you would b the one to marry me?"

"Yes…." I admitted. I had always said that I would marry Yue as a kid. We were inseparable back the but now she has her duty ad I wouldn't come between that and her risking it for me.

"Why aren't you the one doing it now?" she suddenly exclaimed. "I would rather it be you than anyone else right now! Especially a guy I don't love…"

"I'm not coming between you and your responsibility..." I said sadly.

"You're always there for me, always listening...for once speak out!" she yelled in anger her body trembling.

I had considered my feelings for Yue. Not just once but many times. I had even made her a betrothal necklace but never gave it to her. I couldn't. She's a princess and I'm just a bender. There are many benders but only one Princess. My mother may be good friends with Yue's mom but I'm still just a average citizen.

"Yue…I'm sorry…." I couldn't say anything as she stared at me with tears falling fro her eyes. "I think I should go see Master Pakku…" I bowed and as I walked away she pulled me back towards her. She stared at me intensely and kissed me. Her lips felt as pure as the ocean itself and I held her tightly. I felt that in another life Yue and I could be together like Tui and La our hearts would circle each other infinitely and out souls would be one.

_I know this is it…I don't have another chance…She has to marry him…_I thought as she let go. She pulled at my heart on last tme as Yue walked back towards the temple and I stood there watching my moon fade away letting my world go dark.

**That's the beginning of the story. I hope you like it. Should I continue on Taku and Yue's relationship or keep it canon and have her with Sokka? Please Review! - Takuthewolf **


	3. the Calm Before the Storm

_**I decided to continue with Taku and Yue. So it's strictly AU with the main events still taking place jut in a different way. ^_^**_

**Chapter 2 – The Calm Before The Storm**

I decided to let Yue live her life. As I stood there over looking the entire tribe as the sun was setting. There were many hues of orange fading into indigo then violet. I felt warm inside. It felt like as if this was supposed to happen.

"Taku?" I heard a voice call. I turned to see my mother wearing her hair in one long braid with small hair loopies.

"Mom…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"They're preparing a celebration in honor of Princess Yue and her upcoming wedding."

The word wedding had left a pain in my chest and I turned away trying to forget what had just happened moments ago. A tear fell from my eye and my mother instantly saw that something was wrong. Mom's face dropped and in an instant she held me close. It's like she knew what happened without me saying a word.

"I let her go…" Those were the only words I had managed to say until she silenced me.

"You don't have to say anything…I know when my son has a broken heart…" she whispered. A moment passed before she let go. "Did you know that the Avatar is here?" she asked trying to change the mood.

"Yeah…I met him earlier. He's a nice kid." I replied.

I wasn't primarily as concerned with the Avatar as I was with Yue's wedding but he was going to be my training partner. The Avatar's training should be our only focus anyways as he was to be the one top bring balance to the four nations and end the war.

_If I'm going to be training with him I should get to know him…_I thought.

My mother and I went to the chief temple. The entire tribe was gathered there and my mother and I sat right next to Chief Arnook and Princess Yue. Yue didn't even look at me and I knew she was upset. I decided to leave my mother as she was talking to the Chief to talk more with Avatar Aang who was sitting next to his friends from the Southern Water Tribe.

"Avatar Aang…may I join you?" I bowed politely as the Avatar was well respected.

"Just call me Aang and sure!" he smiled. His eyes were grey but bright. It was like there was nothing but love and happiness inside of him. It made me question on how this innocent looking boy would save the world.

Next to Aang was a girl with hair loopies and right blue eyes and next to her was a boy who was thin and stuffing his mouth full of meat and fighting with a lemur over a fish.

"No Momo! I saw it first!" he yelled as the lemur pulled the fish from his hand.

"These are my friends Sokka and Katara." Aang said and Katara waved as she elbowed her brother and he waved as well.

"Hello my name is Taku" I laughed as Momo took a piece of meat from Sokka when he wasn't looking.

"You are sooo lucky I can't fly!" Sokka shouted towards Momo who was in the air with the stolen meat.

"Aang says you're a Waterbender." Katara asks as I sit next to them.

"Yeah. Master Pakku says I'm one of the best he's ever taught but he's just being kind." I replied.

"Him? Kind?" Aang replied sounding astonished with his eyes wide open. "He was colder than ice!"

We all laughed at Aang's dramatic expression. "No….he's just tough. He really is kind….like a polar bear!" I joked and we laughed again.

Suddenly everyone got quiet and Chief Arnook stood up to speak. The Chief's face was serious and he looked strong and fierce but kind. He had all of the qualities that a Chief should have.

"Brothers and sisters, we welcome our brother and sister from our sister tribe." He spoke loudly, his voice booming throughout the temple. "They also have brought someone very special….someone that was gone for a long time…the Avatar!"

The whole temple boomed with cheer as Aang and his friends stood so everyone could see them. "We are also celebrating my daughter Princess Yue as she is now of marrying age." Everyone cheered again except for me. I looked down not looking at Yue as I felt her gaze on me. It felt like the world was on my shoulders.

_This is what Aang must feel like on a daily basis…_I found myself smiling at my own silly thoughts.

After the chief's speech, I had spoken with Aang ad Katara about their adventure so far while Sokka went to talk to Yue. They had to me about a boy named Zuko with a huge scar who is constantly hunting Aang. Also about a man named Zhao who seems to have anger issues. I had told them about my Waterbending skill and my father leaving to fight in the war. Aang had shown me a few things using Airbending which I thought were miraculous.

It had been a great night and I had gotten long well with Aang and his friends. As I walked home I saw Sokka with Princess Yue. She was laughing as Sokka fell in the water. It mde me happy to see her having a good time.

_I see he makes you happy…_I thought and smiled as I walked past them.

I went home to find my mother already asleep.I had suddenly remembered about my training with Aang and Master Pakku in the morning. I hurried to my room to go to sleep.

_The next day…_

I had barely slept a few hours and I had awoken to the bitter cold of living in the North Pole. The morning air was cool and refreshing as it filled my lungs.

I had rushed to the outside of the chief temple where we usually meet for training. I saw Master Pakku practicing his Waterbending so I remained quiet. "Good morning Master Pakku!" Aang appeared and Master Pakku had dropped the water that he was bending. "No it's alright…I'm not concentrating or anything…" he spoke sarcastically. "Anyhow let's begin."

Master Pakku began to speak but stopped as Katara came from behind Aang. "What is she doing here?" he asked coldly. His eyes were sharp and serious. His face wet from calm into a frown.

"This is my friend Katara and she can't wait to learn from you." Aang smiled.

"I cannot teach her as women are forbidden from using their skills to fight. She might as well learn from Yugoda. Women use their skills for healing only." Master Pakku's face was serious and Katara's face dropped in disappointment.

Aang became angry. "Well…if you won't teach her then I won't learn from you!" Aang shouted.

"Wait no! Aang doesn't mean that…" Katara jumped to Aang's defense. "It's ok Aang. It's crucial that you learn Waterbending. You can have fun learning with Taku."

I smiled at Aang trying to ease the situation. "I'm sorry Katara. Yugoda's an excellent teacher," I assured her.

Katara left but I could see the disappointment and anger on her face. I couldn't fight with Master Pakku on this as it was tradition. If I had defied tradition I wouldn't be taught either.

"Now shall we begin…?" Master Pakku smiled and I had a feeling that he would enjoy this.

**Everything is leading up to the Siege of the North. I want to have Taku fight Zhao while Katara fights Zuko. Don't worry I haven't forgotten the epic fight with Katara and Pakku…all will be revealed next time on Dragonball Z! LOL Please REVIEW! -Takuthewolf**


	4. Combat

_**After reading the previous chapters, I feel that the story is progressing kind of at a slow pace. I'm going to speed it up a bit. As long as a single person reads I will continue to write. ^_^**_

**Chapter 3 – Combat**

"Aang…What do you know of Waterbending?" Master Pakku asked.

"I know a few techniques. For example the water whip." Aang said with a hit of doubt in his voice.

Master Pakku sighed. "How basic…" he said dryly. "Let's start with the basics…Taku you teach Aang the basics. Who know maybe he'll become half as good as Avatar Kuruk." I laughd at his comment.

I took in a deep breath as I remembered the fundamentals of Waterbending. I stood next to Master Pakku and put my hands behind my back, standing completely straight. "The basic strategy to Waterbending is to be fluid like water itself. The key to combat is waiting for your opponent to strike first then defending in order to tire them out. So let's practice streaming the water. This will help you become fluid and have control over the water." I told Aang.

I pulled water from the ice around us and moved it towards him. Aang pushed it back with ease and we had continued this for a few repetitions. We had spent the day practicing several techniques and Aang had learned everything extremely quickly.

As Master Pakku took over Aang's teachings for the day I was excused from the rest of the lessons.

Life in the North had becoming boring and increasingly routine. It was the same thing every day. I wake up, eat, train and sleep. I needed an escape. Then an idea suddenly came rushing into my head.

_I could join Aang and his friends _I thought. _But Mom..._ Then the thought of leaving my mother made me reconsider. I couldn't just leave her alone. My father was a warrior who had left to fight in the war and I was all she had. I decided to go home to speak to my mother about what she would think of me leaving.

I had came home found my mother washing our clothes. "Taku could you help me dry these?" she asked. I pulled the water from the clothes and they dried instantly.

"Mom may I ask you something?" I sat next to her. I had tried to keep a serious expression. I didn't want to let my emotions towards leaving get in the way.

"Sure…" she smiled and sat down. I stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were a deep blue and always calm. Some people say that I had inherited that trait from her but I was in a way, still that restless eager child always wanting to wonder off and see new things.

"Mom…I want to be straight to the point. I want to leave and join the Avatar and his friends."

My mother sighed and held my hands. "I knew you would want to leave eventually. You were always so restless as a child. Always wanting to run around and never sit still."

"I don't want to leave you here alone either." I responded quickly.

"You're sixteen. You haven't even found a potential bride. Most boys your age do. I knew your life was never here. So go…." Tears formed in my mother's eyes and I hugged her close.

"I'll come back Mom...I promise..." I whispered.

"If you see your father out there" She paused. "Tell him I'm still waiting for that moonlit ride around the Tribe…"

I nodded and gathered my things. I wanted to talk to Aang about joining the group. I felt I had much to offer being a great bender and all but my mother had persuaded me to stay for the night.

_The next day…_

I had rushed to tell Aang and the others that I wanted to join them and I had hoped that they would accept my offer. I had found Aang and the Chief by the temple with many people gathered around. Then I looked to see Master Pakku was bending against someone.

_Katara! _I was surprised to see Katara fighting against Master Pakku. Katara looked angry as she darted around Master Pakku's attacks.

"What happened?" I asked Aang.

"I decided to teach Katara what I had learned about Waterbending and we got caught. Master Poophead said that I was forbidden from learning from him since I had violated your customs and Katara tried to get him me to teach me but he had ignored her so she challenged him and now they're fighting." Aang said all in one breath.

"That was a mouthful..." I replied and continued to watch them fight. Katara created a small pillar of ice and slid her hands across shooting discs of ice at Pakku who was dodging them very swiftly. Pakku grabbed a large pool of water and shot it towards Katara knocking her necklace off. Katara moved swiftly but Pakku hardly moved. The only time he had moved was to dodge Katara's attacks. As the fight continued with impressive displays of bending from both sides it was over quickly. Pakku threw a pool of water over Katara and froze it above her.

Icy spikes came crashing down and I had closed my eyes hoping that there weren't pieces of her scattered everywhere. I opened my eyes to see Katara encased in ice struggling to get free.

I sighed a breath of relief and Master Pakku was holding Katara's necklace.

"Where….did you get this?" Master Pakku asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. His face was pained as if he had remembered something that he didn't want to.

"That's mine! Give it back!" Katara shouted in anger. The ice around her turned into water as I set Katara free.

"I had made this for the women I had loved along time ago." He said softly.

"You knew Gran Gran?" she asked.

"I had given this to Kanna when sixty years ago but she didn't like the idea of being married to someone she didn't love…" His voice trailed off.

Suddenly I was reminded of Yue. I had loved her and I had sacrificed that love for my Tribe. She was willing to give up everything for love and for me. I had let her go and became just like Pakku.

_I have to find her…_I thought but then suddenly I heard a deep growl as Sokka came flying in on Aang's bison, Appa.

"Aang! There's an entire fleet of Fire Navy ships coming this way! It's huge!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Get everyone ready for battle!" Chief Arnook exclaimed.

Everyone had scattered. Women and children hid in their homes. Able men joined the warriors in defense and benders guarded the front gates. I had joined Master Pakku in guarding the gates. I stared and saw Fire Navy ships over the horizon. They were huge and all of them had a flag with a black flame, the symbol of the Fire Nation.

My body had tensed. All of my training led to this moment. We had to hold them off until nightfall when our bending was at its peak.

"Taku!" I turned around my mother coming towards us.

"Mom! What are you doing? You have to stay back with the other healers!" I shouted.

"I can help. You don't have to do this…." She told me sounding worried.

_Typical mom…_I thought.

"Kyoka..." Master Pakku put his hands on her shoulders. "He'll be fine. I'll look over him and besides he's a great bender he can protect himself."

My mother kissed my forehead. "You had better come home. Your father needs to see you when he gets back."

I nodded and she left to join the other healers. I turned to see a large orange ball headed towards us, the first fireball of war.

**The Siege of the North begins! From here on out the story will differ greatly from the main series. Any thoughts or comments? Please REVIEW it helps me on where to improve. Thanks -Takuthewolf**


End file.
